This protocol compares daily dapsone to daily atovaquone in an effort to prevent PCP in HIV infected patients with CD4 counts less than or equal to 200/20% of whom are unable to tolerate Bachrim. The purpose of this study is to determine the relative roles of these prophylaxes in this setting.